Claudia Donovan
Claudia Aurora Donovan-Jinks is the youngest child of Killian and AJ Donovan, after Joshua and Claire. In the real world, her parents died when she was 7 years old, and her brother disappeared during an experiment with an artifact three years later. Afterwards, Claudia bounced back and forth between foster families and group homes, until she eventually ran away to live on the streets. She also spent time in a mental institution, because she misinterpreted her brother's attempts to contact her from a pocket dimension as hallucinations. (Ironically enough, her oldest daughter Kiara found herself in a similar situation years later.) Once she realized what was really happening, she did everything she could to bring Joshua home, no matter the cost. In the end, that was what brought her life back on track: She found Warehouse 13 and, with the more-or-less voluntary help of Artie Nielsen, saved her brother. Claudia then became the Warehouse's resident technology expert, inventing many gadgets to aid the agents. In 2011, with the addition of Steve Jinks to their team, Claudia started to go on missions regularly herself. Steve became her partner, her best friend and, eventually, her husband. Not long after the birth of their second daughter, Emilia, an artifact transported Claudia, Steve and Kiara into an alternate dimension. There, the Warehouse seemingly didn't exist. However, her parents were still alive, as was her sister-in-law, Olivia. Initially, Claudia searched for a way back, to return to her life and her second child. Throughout the years, though, she began to accept that they would never be able to go back. It hurt her terribly, but she knew Emilia would be in good hands with Joshua. The hole in her heart remained, but she went on to live the life she was handed in this new reality. Opposite the tragedy of it all, there were some good sides to their involuntary move. She could finally meet Olivia, and really get to know her own parents for the first time. She also made sure that all three of them played their part in Kiara's life, grateful that her first-born could grow up with her whole family. (Sans the sister she didn't know she had, and her paternal grandfather. The former, Claudia wished she could change. The latter, not so much.) Claudia was also quite intrigued by the differences in her own life, caused by the lack of the Warehouse's influence. In this world, she was a shining star in the music industry, as the front woman of a rock band. It had been a childhood dream of hers once, to earn her money with music like her Mom used to, so she enjoyed every second of it. Every sold out concert, every performance, every practice. She took a step back from the stage in her early thirties, in favor of her family. Instead, she and Claire became Co-Vice Presidents of AJ's new record label. Claudia also rediscovered her love for science and machines, working as a freelancing inventor. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Donovan Family Category:Jinks Family Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Russo Family